


【KT】Grooving(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 作家堂本光一 x 作詞人堂本剛在新幹線上短暫的相處故事。
Kudos: 8





	【KT】Grooving(完)

工作到一段落準備回鄉度假的堂本剛，搭乘新幹線驚覺隔壁乘客臉上雖然戴著黑色口罩，卻遮掩不住凌厲的氣勢混和淡漠的氣息。

「不好意思，借過。」身上還有些許薄荷菸草味。

座位靠窗，堂本剛將買好的便當放在前方桌上，買到炭烤牛舌便當心情愉悅+10、鄰座乘客是帥哥心情愉悅+20、這次有準備飯後甜點小布丁心情愉悅+100。

簡單來說這次回奈良心情愉悅爆表。

終於能逃離節奏過快使人喘不過氣的東京，這幾天一定要瘋狂餵食可愛的小鹿們，被療癒的同時也飼育牠們。

鄰座的乘客是堂本光一，一名作家，正在觀察車廂裡來來去去的人們，準備在下一篇文章裡短暫登場。

戴著口罩下的嘴角微微上揚，原因是坐在靠窗的隔壁乘客很有趣，外觀看上去像是大學畢業沒多久，但眼尾淡淡的細紋透露歲月足跡，儘管如此應該也是30代左右的男子，竟然能因為吃而發出好聽的音調，輕聲哼著鼻歌。

他默默取出筆記型電腦打開空白文件檔案，修長手指飛快在鍵盤上來去，一幕又一幕栩栩如生的人物互動躍然紙上。  
不時用眼角餘光偷瞟旁邊乘客，見撕開布丁封膜後伸出小截舌尖舔拭，鼻腔發出短促滿足的顫音，瞇起的雙眼羽睫輕搧，無一不散發單純色氣。

隨著堂本剛用餐完，堂本光一也不再進行人間觀察，埋頭進入文字世界徜徉，將筆下的場景堆疊雕砌、賜予人物豐富情感靈魂，藉由設計好的劇情展開無法割捨的繾綣纏綿。  
\--  
從名古屋開始堂本剛進入夢鄉，穿著寬鬆服裝搭配毛茸茸外套，這打扮被家人笑著打趣說像是小熊般，手縮入衣袖裡摸著外套柔軟的材質，一切都是如此美好。

堂本光一趁堂本剛入睡後側過頭用細長雙眼細細打量。

略為渾圓的臉龐，宛如富士山的唇形上有明顯刮過鬍子的痕跡、鼻樑挺立，濃眉配上大眼正好，不過現在閉起無法觀察瞳孔顏色。  
在堂本光一的腦海裡浮現適合堂本剛眼眸的色彩是浪漫的褐色，時而狡黠時而童趣，無論是哪個面貌都風情萬種。

新幹線列車交會時車身較劇烈擺動，這晃動把堂本剛從夢中搖醒，濃濃鼻音嗯了聲正好被堂本光一捕捉、耳尖抽動了下，搭配搧動羽睫時鑲上的淚花，左右打量確定身在何處時不小心對上朦朧雙眼；堂本光一克制不了喉結快速上下滾動，幸好戴著的口罩掩飾臉上浮起的紅暈，趕緊轉回面對停滯不前的劇情。  
\--  
聽了一陣子收到的demo帶，堂本剛的任務是把歌詞填入，Funk最注重的是什麼？  
是Grooving，磁性嗓音與音符的交輝律動、歌手與聽眾的情感隔空交融、你我七情六慾在腦海裡赤裸裸蠕動。

他曾經說過一句被剪輯出來的名言：【音樂人都是靠著卑猥才能生存。】

的確，堂本剛會想像歌手如何搭配曲音演唱他填的詞，在燈光曖昧密閉空間裡獨自吟唱著，也許會讓身體配合音符律動，歌手、作曲家、作詞者三方的激情Grooving。

不過堂本剛有些好奇從上車後就取出電腦敲打的隔壁乘客，驚醒時不經意對上那略微狹長的雙眸，漆黑瞳孔沒有預期中的冷漠，反而像是深不見底的慾望深淵般吸引墜入，不小心就會被這雙眼睛的主人吞噬殆盡。

手指在大腿上敲打節奏，假裝身體隨著音樂擺動，想要營造不經意望向隔壁順便觀察那人，卻不小心看到筆記型電腦上的文字。

那段劇情躍入堂本剛腦海裡像是有生命般蔓延舞動，使他口乾舌燥。

『...猶豫不過三秒，沾著透明津液的粉嫩舌尖落在冒出液體的鈴口，滿臉愛憐反覆舔拭，被攫住要害的身軀不時顫抖，沉默被旖旎音調劃破，隨即被粗重喘息佔據...』

堂本剛用力吞嚥口水，不敢置信竟然有人在新幹線上敲打官能小說。

堂本光一當然沒有錯過被偷看的瞬間，顯然他很滿意隔壁乘客的反應，因錯愕而發抖的小嘴，過度滑動的喉結和不尋常變換坐姿，以及終於忍不住轉開放置一旁的生茶大口豪飲。

冷靜幾分鐘確認沒被發現後堂本剛決定再次偷窺，此時坐姿有些彆扭，雙腿夾著避免某處過度抬起。

『...炙熱的昂然抵住早已濕漉的硬挺，敏感的冠狀溝交扣摩娑、莖身被兩隻不同的手護握，每次撸動都引出時而拔高的音調，越來越多情慾體液漫出，白色床單綻放出一朵朵深色滴痕...』

竟然是BL！堂本剛雖然閱本無數，但現場創作官能BL小說還是第一次。

感覺到下腹越來越高熱，前端似乎滲出慾望，夾住的雙腿不時交換交疊，每次變換坐姿都害怕被人發覺不對勁，但這過程得到輕微快感又使人欲罷不能。

如果被人發現如此卑猥的行為，會有什麼下場？內心一股異樣情愫蕩漾。

『...不顯眼的虎牙落在過度白皙的頸部肌膚，還沒出力肌膚就微微發紅，也許是過度流竄的血液造成肌膚透紅，在虎牙使力咬下烙上痛與歡愉的記痕，兩人的慾望像是潰堤江水滾滾。一把將人壓制身下，扶著又漲大的昂然惡趣輕掃過一顫一顫的秘境入口...』

身後像是被滾燙的昂然掃過般，堂本剛突然一個激靈，喉頭發出甜膩哼聲。  
堂本光一唇角扯出淡淡笑意，隱藏在黑色口罩之下是濃厚的慾。

不敢再偷看的堂本剛努力平復情緒，面對窗戶假意欣賞窗外飛逝的景色，小嘴微張調節紊亂的呼吸。藉由窗戶倒映的影子發現雙唇有些紅腫，可能是剛才偷看的過程不注意咬住嘴唇造成。  
好不容易克制住慾望，確認寬鬆褲裝看不出任何異狀。廣播通知快要抵達京都站，等等堂本剛就要在此轉車回奈良，還不知道隔壁作者大名，憑幾幕情節可能也無法在網路上搜索他。  
越接近目的地越焦灼，反而勾起酥麻快感，感覺下身又有甦醒的跡象，堂本剛決定再偷看眼劇情暫時止渴也好。

『ね、戻れないで、いい。』

停止動作，堂本光一別過臉拉下半個口罩露出邪魅微笑，那雙狐狸般狡黠的雙眼盯著落在陷阱裡的堂本剛，用霸道的目光愛撫那圓眸裡瀕臨沸騰的情慾。

END


End file.
